Maddi Myers
by Aureilla
Summary: WARNINGS: Abuse, sexual abuse, mental abuse, incest. I do not agree with any of these actions. That are purely for a storytelling! If any of this is reflected in your life please get help!


Even if the two sleeping in the large, uncomfortable bed cannot see the outside, the sun is starting to cast its raise over the horizon. Which is signaling the day time creatures to awake, so as the young girl body is on a schedule to awake at this time, her eyes flutter open her bare form still laying upon the man's. While in this position Maddi could easily make out the shape of the foreign object that presses down her thigh. Knowing where this is going to lead, the brunette takes matters into her own hands with a shaky breath. Before lightly teasing the skin on the man's cheat by lightly dragging her teeth down his form, so that she is arrange between his thighs, as her hands trail along the length of his body; they are place on his legs beside her head. Maddi process in her actions by letting huffs of warm air surround the member of her brother. However has a large hand comes down to her hair, not so gentle, twirling around a thick finger to encourage her to move on. Therefore with more fear settling in the pit of her stomach the soft pads of her fingertips trail towards the man's awaiting organ, to massage the roundish testicles. Which then causes the man to tug on the piece of air between his fingers, so that her lips are pressed against him.

Knowing that she should not stall any long then she has, Maddi slowly drags her tongue around the organ, before her lips slips down so that the tip to create a vacuum with her mouth. All while using one of her hands to move in deliberate movements along the length of his shaft. As her pumping of his member speed up her mouth got lower and lower, taking in all that she could, causing not only slobber, but also pre-cum to drip down her chin. Ignoring the feel of the fluid Maddi looks up towards her brother to see him with his head tilt back, and his hands calmly on her thoughts. Which briefly makes her wonder if Michael is even enjoying the feeling of her lips, but dismiss the idea as her mind travels towards memories of other times that the two of them have been in bed, the same position as this morning. However she must have been slowed down by her thoughts, only to be quickly pulled out of them as the thrusting of her brother shoved his cock deeper down her throat . With the pressure of the new room for the organ increased the pressure, it brought upon the white seed showing his pleasure down into her gut. As he pulls out, the girl knew better then to leave him like that, so she proceeds to clean him off with her tongue.

It did not take long for the man to roll off the bed and leaves his younger sister naked in their bed, going off in a direction in the abandon building off to do what he does when it's not the thirty-first of October. Which brings a shaky breath for the girl, thanking that he did not need any more of her, so that she can leave the bed herself to proceed to the next door room, where she keeps most of her belongings. Not only is there a separate bed, mostly only used on the night of Halloween, but clothes that were brought by money by her brother. How he got this money? She did not even bother to ponder much upon the idea, as she walks towards the dresser to grab a med-thigh, lacy navy dress, along with plain black undergarments. Before traveling out the room again to the nearest bathroom, that held even more of her belongings. Inside the new, mostly clean room, Maddi sets her clothing into a basket, only to grab a brush to untangle the mess of her long locks. Thankfully these morning activities did not make her so messy, that she would have to be late for school. Just a quick braid of her hair, a wash of her facial features, and a good brush of her teeth with a bottle cap full of mouthwash. This all happen before clothing is slipped on with on her form, with a few sprays of vanilla scented body spray, so that she can creep towards the front door, without getting notice by her older sibling, so she can put on a nice pair of wedges with white lining. So that she can be off to school, without anyone being able to notice that she had a tassel with her psychopathic brother.

Not that anyone could begin just guess that she was even related to him, as after he failed to kill both her and the year and a half older sister, Maddi was adopted to a nice couple who did not have a clue of her origins, however it seem that was quickly changed as at the age of fourteen when he came for her. Slaughtering the parents that she has ever known before her eyes, but somehow able to convince him to spare her life, which one of the conditions being to be his, and nobody else's unless she wished for death herself, which only recently included her body. As far as most should know that she is Maddi Baker, the daughter of Hugo and Hazel Baker.

Though she did not dare tell anyone of her situation, for that would mean her death. Her brother cannot die, so she will never be able to escape from him. No normal life. Maddi will not ever grow up in a safe environment, she did not dare try and attend college when she graduate school, never fall in love with a man that will hold her with strong, warm hands, and nor will she have much of a choice of what will happen with her in a long run. After school she would probably stay out of the eyes of the public, unless she is to leave the building with her brother, to shop for needs that the both of them will both need. Such as food, cleaning supplies, and even birth control. If you could begin to call this young girl lucky that Michael pulls out of her, when they are going at it vaginally. However the young girl would rather be careful then not, as not only does she not want to bare a child with someone so unstable, but refuses to have a child out of incest. Not that she thinks if she did birth a child they would last more than a few minutes, she is positive that her brother would take care of it. Because of that she already had a plan in place, so that she would drop a child off at a church, fire station, or even hospital.

There had been times when friends of hers have tried to find out the secrets that she keeps hidden, an example of this is how entering the safe haven of school, a boy with a mop of blond hair lumbers towards her with a goofy smile, "letting me accompanying you home this evening?" This has become a routine of the two, Ace would try to invite himself over to her home, and she would deny him the privilege, mostly for is safety then her own.

So with a smile she has had time to perfect, she playfully bats in his direction, "you, sir, are not worthy." Not only does she give a pregnant pause, but flips her thick braid from sitting upon her chest, so that it is down falling down her back. "You're not a prince." A finger comes to tap upon her chin before changing her statement. "However, I would prefer a knight." A small smile, which could have easily been messed, appears upon her features. "Still you are neither a prince nor a knight." With a fake sigh she slowly starts to walk away from him, only for him to match her pace, as the both of them travels towards their first class. As she usually almost always makes it about six minutes before the bell, however as of now the bell could ring any second.

In return her friend did not give anyone words back to her, but a scoff of amusement before linking their arms together to head for their AP English class. One of which the boy would not have taken if not for Maddi's influence. The classes he took before were more than easy for him, and if she could not have a good career, the brunette is going to make sure that he does. He, over the years that the two have been friends, has admitted that he wishes to become a doctor, and in return has gotten out of his friend that she wants to be an AI programmer, not that she will ever be able to. With that thought, she enters the classroom, not looking forward to the three day weekend.


End file.
